


Pull You Under

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Poe Dameron, Drunk Poe Dameron, Evil Snoke, Jealous Poe Dameron, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Mistaken Reylo, Not Reylo, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Kylo Ren goes with Rey after the battle in Snoke’s throne room. It doesn’t mean the journey ends here.





	1. Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629980) by [TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Honestly, it’s yet another thing for trope_bingo that kind of got out of control.

”Ben?”

It was her voice. It was like the lone grounding rod that could bring him back to reality in that moment. Back then, it had been Poe. Now, it seemed for the moment, Rey was filling Poe’s role. Kylo didn’t know if she could compare or anything like that. But she was shaping up to be a good friend. After Snoke, after the throne room, she was a more than worthy friend. 

He lifted his face from his hands. He didn’t move to meet her; instead, she sat down on the bed with him. 

“What is it?” she finally said. 

“It’s...nothing.”

”Some of the things I felt didn’t feel like nothing,” Rey said. “Something’s troubling you.”

”It means nothing to me.” And yet it did. Killing Snoke should have been satisfying. In some ways, it was. And yet it felt like Snoke had left his poison, his taint, all but coursing through him. Festering. 

“Ben,” she said, softly. “I won’t laugh. I promise.”

Even as he prepared to speak, Kylo couldn’t help but remember. Snoke’s sneering face above him. The horrible feeling of being left on the cold floor long after one of Snoke’s “lessons” (he never called them scenes) ended. _Do you think Poe Dameron would want you after this?_

He couldn’t help but think that Snoke was right. No one would want a broken sub. Let alone someone who had done at least half the things that Kylo had done. 

“Rey,” he said, “I didn’t tell you exactly what happened after Luke...tried to kill me, did I?”

Rey shook her head. “There was quite the considerable gap there. I don’t understand a lot of what you did. It feels like pages of a text are missing.”

”I suppose I wanted to shock you.”

”It worked. But...you never really explained.”

Kylo took a deep breath. He would be all right. He wouldn’t have to work towards every humiliation Snoke inflicted on him in one go on the first telling. “You might have seen the man in my mind...when you pushed back.”

Rey nodded, gently. 

“There’s a reason for that. I was...” Kylo looked away. Somehow, looking at the nightstand in his room was more comfortable than looking at Rey in that moment. “I was in love with him, though I could never find the words. I could have started a...relationship without that if I wished, but even that I wasn’t confident about.” A beat. “I don’t know if you noticed, Rey, but I’m not exactly handsome.”

”You’re better looking than you give yourself credit for.” A beat. “Strictly objectively, of course.”

Kylo snorted. “You’re too kind. But yes, I had to leave him the night I destroyed the Temple. It was less like a straight-up destruction and more like the Academy turned on each other, like kath hounds scrabbling for meat. I had to see Poe. Tell him where I was going.” His voice cracked. “I wanted him safe, Rey. Not that it did any good in the end. And I ran. Took my Knights and ran so far.”

Rey nodded. “What happened next?”

”I found Snoke. And that’s when...that’s when everything got worse from there. He...” Kylo broke off. Snoke’s memory-voice was a sneer in his mind. 

_He’d never want you. Not a broken, ugly thing like you who likes being used._

_“_ Did he say that to you?” Rey said, clearly astonished. 

“He said a lot of things,” Kylo said. “That wasn’t the only one.”

Rey nodded. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

”I trust you.” Kylo took a deep breath, and for the first time in a decade, he talked about what Snoke did. 


	2. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets drunk and things kind of explode from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The practice of being a top and a sub wasn’t about jealousy. Poe Dameron knew that much. It was one of those things that had been impressed into him when he was learning how to dom, and yet at the same time, just watching Rey and the former Kylo Ren together at breakfast, he couldn’t help but feel at least a twinge of something that as a thirty-two year old man, he should have gotten past by now. He listened in. As far as he knew, it wasn’t about anything that seemed like dom/sub matters, except “do you want to talk to Doctor Kalonia or your mother?” 

What was so important that he had to talk to Kalonia or the General about it? 

It was Kaydel who jarred him out of it. “Poe, forget them both,” she said. “If they want to get into their own little don/sub play, they can be my guest, but we don’t have to worry about them.”

Poe wished that he had her confidence, now that he thought about it. Right now, he felt an unpleasant sort of sensation that he couldn’t say he liked. Like somehow, he, of all people should be over there with Kylo. 

He shouldn’t. After all, the man had tortured him. Broken into his mind like it was nothing. And that wasn’t covering everything else he did, like killing his father. Wanting to take his seat next to Kylo should be the last thing that he should think of doing. 

And yet...

Poe could remember better days. Back when they were both younger, substantially more innocent, and he’d been so in love with Ben Solo. Poe had been twenty-one, Ben eighteen, and he still didn’t know what had been holding him back — maybe it had been the prospect of such a beautiful, powerful man like Ben Solo rejecting him. 

Of course, he was older now. And yet that feeling of rejection, that feeling he’d feared, was still incredibly strong. Kylo Ren, breaking into his mind, and then pairing off with Rey like nothing happened. 

Yes, that was it. Rejection. It was nothing. It was everything. 

He got up. He needed — well, he needed something strong. Something really strong. 

Poe Dameron needed to get drunk. 

Fortunately, there were bottles of Corellian ale that seemed to do the trick just fine. Even looking through the cargo hold with Kaydel, Poe couldn’t help but be grateful that the late Han Solo had hidden them away all these years. He poured himself a glass, Kaydel poured herself hers. 

“Well,” Kaydel said sarcastically. “To Ben Solo, a.k.a. Kylo Ren. The man who ruined so many lives and still thinks he can get away with a slap on the wrist.”

”Yeah.” And the man that somehow, Poe Dameron still loved. 

They drank. Poe wouldn’t deny that there was something about the wine that was soothing. Plus being around Kaydel. Not like they were in a proper relationship, but she was a good friend. 

They were in the midst of reminiscing about people like Tallie and Paige when they heard footsteps. Looking up, Poe suppressed a groan. “Hey, Ben,” he slurred. “Come to gloat?”

He could have sworn that Kylo actually looked hurt. Then he said, “I came to apologize, actually.”

Poe snorted. “Seriously? You think that something like this can be made okay again?”

”I don’t know,” Kylo said. He looked so shy, so isolated, a far cry from the man who had done all these terrible things to him. 

“Damn right y’don’ know. I don’ know what I still see in you. You ain’t the Ben Solo I loved.”

There it was. There it was, hanging freely in the air. He loved Ben Solo. 

And Ben actually left. All but spun around on his heel and all but fled, leaving Poe with Kaydel, a very angry Rey, and quite a few bottles of Corellian ale. 

“What was that?” Rey snapped. “Don’t you think he’s gone through enough?”

”Gone through enough...are you kidding me...how is he the victim here?”

”It was Snoke.”

Poe paused. Had Snoke been Kylo’s previous dom? He could still remember what exactly Ben had said, about Snoke needing to complete his training, just another reminder that Poe wasn’t good enough. Maybe that was the problem. 

“Did Snoke hurt him?” Poe said. 

Rey paused. “You could say that.”

Dear stars. Poe could put the pieces together. Abusive doms were rare, but when they did happen, they could leave lasting psychological scars. 

And the fact that Snoke had gotten his claws on Ben Solo, Poe’s treasure...

”Stanging hell...I think I need to be sick...”

And even stumbling towards the fresher, Poe already couldn’t help but think that things had gotten substantially more complicated than they were.


	3. Loved By Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo resolve at least some of their issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was come the morning (or so Poe assumed) that Poe blinked, groaning at the seemingly persistent ache in his head. There was something about it that was enough to make him feel like someone had stabbed him in the brain. Yeah, that was one way to put it.

He looked around. He could only suppose that he was in the fresher — well, of course he was in the fresher. He’d had to vomit after hearing exactly what Snoke had done to Ben — to his Ben.

Even in his hungover state, he couldn’t help but wonder. “His” Ben? Since when was Ben his, really? Ben had never been “his”, because Poe wasn’t important enough for him to be.

It was then that he heard footsteps. Poe almost expected Kaydel to be checking in on him while he was in his curled up ball of misery, but instead, it was Kylo.

Kylo spoke. “Are you all right?”

”You...didn’t run off...” Poe couldn’t say that he knew how to feel about it. He didn’t feel much like a Dom-in-training curled in a pool of his own vomit next to the fresher, just to begin with.

”I know, I’m sorry.” Kylo walked towards him. “You look terrible. Was the alcohol...”

”Yeah, that’s what happens when you get drunk.” At least Poe’s sarcasm was coming back.

Kylo sighed. “At least your sense of humor isn’t damaged. Are you well enough to stand?”

”I’m just hungover.” Poe got to his feet, feeling for all intents and purposes like a colt learning to walk. “Kriff, I need a shower. No, you can’t watch.”

Kylo nodded, before leaving the room.

At least cleaning the vomit off him was easy. Not too much puke, just the stuff in his hair. And then he could dress and get to the main hold — and be summarily interrupted by a very angry General Organa.

”What did you do to my son last night?” she demanded. “And Han’s old drinks?”

Great. Just great. Poe took a deep breath. “I had a rough night,” he began.

”And that justifies making my son cry? I don’t think I have ever seen him...do you take pleasure in being such a horrible person? Ever since Starkiller Base...”

Dear stars. “Was it that bad?”

”He nearly had an anxiety attack. Said something about Snoke, for the stars’ sakes...what did you say to him?”

”What does Snoke have to do with what I said? I mean, Rey told me what he did, but...”

“Well, that depends on what you said. Did you in any way threaten, ridicule, or hurt him?”

Poe paused. Admitting how much he loved Ben had been bad enough. Admitting that to General Organa...

”I just said he wasn’t Ben Solo anymore.”

”Liar. Bad liar at that. You said more.”

It was there that Kylo’s voice cut in. “Mother, can I borrow Poe for a moment? I think he needs an explanation.”

General Organa was stiff for a moment. Then, “You can.”

They both left. The others started murmuring curiously even as General Organa tried to get things back to normal. 

It was in a private room on the Falcon that they spoke. “What was that about?” Poe said. 

“It’s about what you said. Well, one...certain word you said.”

Poe sighed. “You’re just assuming I remember. Or can read your mind."

”You said I wasn’t the Ben you loved.”

Now that Poe remembered, that had been a critical detail. How Kylo had only left there. 

Kylo continued. “Of course you wouldn’t know what it’s like. Rey was wrong; I didn’t have parents who loved me. I had parents who were afraid of me. Meanwhile, your own parents adored you and thought you could do no wrong.” He paused. “My uncle certainly hated me, yours didn’t. Your uncle didn’t try to kill you, or call you ‘Snoke’s whore’ when you were being mentally invaded by him. You certainly were never, ever...”

He trailed off. It was like he couldn’t bear to finish the sentence. 

“What?” 

“No one ever used something as disgusting, violent, dirty and sick as sex in order to hurt you.”

Kylo broke off. It seemed for the moment he was finished. 

Poe sighed. “You’re right. At least in these areas I don’t have that...experience.” A beat. “I didn’t have you, though. It’s not like people can’t survive without the dynamic we have, but I didn’t have you.”

Kylo actually looked a little wary. Then, “Why me?”

”Because you were a good, kind, funny person with a lot of courage — and in some ways, you still are, really.”

”I’m not...”

”You are. Even if I hate what you did. Even after everything.”

 Kylo actually looked startled, almost like he hadn’t really expected something like that. Poe’s heart hurt just looking at him. 

“It’s too late,” Kylo finally said. 

“Your grandfather was redeemed. You can be too.” A beat. “I love you, whatever you call yourself, whatever you do.”

This time, Kylo actually seemed conflicted as to whether or not he’d run away. After a while, he relaxed, nodded. 

“Kylo?” Poe said. 

“I do. I love you. With all my heart. And I know I’m safe, being loved by you.”

And Poe knew, oddly enough considering all they’d done, that this was true for him as well. 

 

 

 


End file.
